


It rises with the fall [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: The Life and Times of a Shinobi Den Mother [PODFIC] [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Study, Families of Choice, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5011630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minato knows from the start that his newest bodyguard isn’t quite like the rest, but it takes almost twenty years and a resurrection to see just how special Shiranui Genma really is.</p><p>(Parallels the other works in the series.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It rises with the fall [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It rises with the fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4354151) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/It%20rises%20with%20the%20fall.mp3) | 46:30 | 42.9 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/it-rises-with-fall) |  |   
[Series Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Naruto/The%20Life%20and%20Times%20of%20a%20Shinobi%20Den%20Mother.m4b) | 6:28:06 | 177.6 MB  
[Series Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/life-and-times-of-shinobi-den-mother-series) |  |   
  
### Music

_Gentle Rainbow_ by SURFACE

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
